


Not My Planet

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual, Fantasy, Friendship, Gay Sex, M/M, Other, sifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: A boy runs into an ailen who happens to be hidding from tbe government. A boy happens to help hide him. Will the Ailen be foundby the govement and or others? If so what will happen to the aliean and or the boy once found? Only one way to find out.





	Not My Planet

**Author's Note:**

> Another original story from me. I do hope you enjoy this story.

I seen a boy like no other. He is not a vampire, werewolf, magical and in fact he is not even a monster of any kind. Well not to me anyways. His name is well it's hard to pronounce even harder to spell so I just call him V. V is well he is a alien and not the ones you see in tv, movies and books of all kinds. Well maybe books. After all there is a lot of books out there. He looked very human looking and very cute if I say so myself. 

Let me tell you how I ran into V and I do mean ran into. I wanted to go to my friend's house but I was home alone. Both my parents where at work and would not be home until 5 sometimes 6. So i wrote a note to tell them i will be at my friend's. I soon left and I took the shortcut I always take. In the woods and next thing I know I start to hear sirens and choppers (not the bike) coming towards me. I had no clue what was going on. I never stopped running until I ran into V. I fell backwards onto my ass. He too fell onto his ass. I quickly got up and helped him. V looked to be like 10 or 11. He has brown hair and oddly red eyes. He also had this jumpsuit on that was blue and red. 

As for me I am 12 going on 13 I have blue eyes and black hair. Oh by the way my name is Mark. I asked V if he is all right and why was he running. He did not say anything just ran the other way. I thought that he was just shy or maybe rude. As I start to go further into the woods I see something shine. I did what any boy would do my age. I walked towards it. When I got close I seen what looked like a metal box like the size of a small bed. That's not all I seen. I also saw the M.I.B the Men In Black. I know it had to be them and not the police because everyone I saw had black on. 

Also no cop cars, fire trucks, or a ambulance. I slowly but quietly walked backwoods and then turned around. I then was back on my way to my friend's. I decided not to tell him. After all he thinks I am weird as is but for some reason he still sticks around. Later that day I had to come home for dinner. After dinner I went to my room and about to turn the TV on when I heard a noise in my closet. I thought something had shifted and I grabbed the remote. As I was about to sit down onto my bed I heard the same noise. Now this time it could not be something that shifted. I went to the closet and I quickly opened it. There in my closet was V the same boy I ran into.

"Who are you and why are you in my closet and how did you get in The house." 

V pointed towards the open window. I had no clue how he was able to get in by my room. My bedroom is on the second floor and there is nothing to grab onto. 

He could of grabbed a latter unlock the back door and put the latter back go back inside lock the door and hide in my closet. But the shed is always locked and my dad is the only one with a key and he takes it with him where ever he goes. 

"Oook umm why are you in my room" 

He again pointed to the window and I did not know to ether look or not but then I heard the same sounds I heard in the woods. Then it hit me. My idea was crazy but it all fits. Hearing the sounds in the woods, running into V, how he managed to be in my room he had to be a Alien. But you already know that. I asked a question that I know I will get a yes.

"Are you a Alien like from up there" as I pointed up. 

He nodded

"So you can understand me"

He nodded again.

"Can you speck English" 

This time he shook his head. And went into his pocket and grabbed this small blue box like the size of a flash drive (USB drive/stick/or whatever other name it has.) and it had a button on it. He pressed it and a small round pill popped out. He put the box away and gave me the sign that he need something to drink. I went to the bathroom and he was right behind me. I grabbed one of those Dixie cups and about to turn on the water when he stopped me. He pointed to the cup and so I gave it to him. He then put the pill into the cup and took out a bottle out that is like the size of the normal size bubbles bottle.

If that makes any sense. He opened up the bottle and pored the liquid out. The liquid was clear like water. The cap was like the bubble bottle cap but it was a stirrer. He stirred the liquid with the pill in the cup and the liquid turned red. As soon as it did he put the cap back on and put the bottle away. Then he drank up the liquid. (Sorry if this part is boring) The next thing I know he spoke. 

"Im sorry if I scared you. My name is V.......... and English is the only communication I do not know yet without using those pills. My kind don't learn that until we are 54,75. 15 in Earth years. So that makes me 10 here. That's 3,650 by me. Right now all I know is my dad is going to kill me that I crashed what you call a U.F.O and space shipand what's worse your government took my ship. So I only have 1 hour to get it and go back home." 

"Wow that's not long at all."

"Forgot Earth time is different. 1 hour to us is a 3 days for you. Funny they teach us about Earth and how it works when we are 3,555. That will be 7 on here but don't teach us how to speck the many forms on it when we are 12 on here." 

"I can't believe you are 3,650 years old. Hope I am not rude for asking this how long do you live if you don't get sick or get killed?" 

"I don't mind at all. We normally live up to 1,000 Earth years so that is 365,000 my years." 

"Wow. Here the oldest you could be is in your 90s once in a while in your early 100s but normally no one gets that old. So is this your real form or do you look different on your Plaint?"

"We look like you the only difference is our eyes, speech, and something in the down stairs aria if you know what I mean."

"Oh so you like have two disks or something?"

"Well no our how you said dick is the size of our hand when we are not aroused."

"So what size do you get when you are aroused if you don't mind me asking?"

"About 12inch but here you call it 6inch"

"Really"

"Yes would you like to see?" 

"You would show me your dick? Why would you do that?" 

"On my plaint we are naked so I am use to being seen naked. I only whear this because it is like a survival kit if we happen to crash and able to get away before anyone comes. I happen to forget to hit the camouflage button" 

"Well ok I will get naked too so you won't be the only one." 

"That is kind of you"

Just then my mom called "Mark honey you one hour left before bed time" 

"Ok mom" 

I then turned my action back to V. 

"So your name is Mark Honey"

"Ha no honey is just what moms call us kids. It's just Mark" 

"Oh I see" 

"You can sleep with me in my bed if you like. My mom don't come up here."

"Rely you don't mind?"

"Not at all we are both boys" 

Soon as I know it V took off his suit and there he was naked in front of me. I never thought as myself gay more bi then anything but if you seen what I saw. All I could say about his naked body is wow. I felt my dick get hard. It now became my turn to show V my naked body. I was well nerves. After all the only people saw me naked was my parents when I was little. V just was sitting on the bed waiting for me to see me naked. 

I took a deep breath and started with my shirt. I then removed my socks and the my shorts. I was now standing in my underwear. I wanted to wear boxers but my mom thinks I'm not old enough for them. My boner was clearly seen. I again took a deep breath and pulled down my underwear reveling my 4' boner. At that moment I see V starting to bone. He looked down at his boner then mine and then smiled. The next thing I know we are full on hard. My mom called up from downstairs that it was time for bed.

I responded back with a ok. I turned of the light and sat back on to by bed. There was enough outside light to see V. We waited until the house was silent. After a good 30 minutes or so Idon't know how or why it happened but when I laid down V was rubbing my chest then he starting to go down closer and closer to my dick. Before I know it he is sucking my dick. It felt so good and my hands started to go to his head and I started to rub it. He was able to suck my whole dick and then he started to put a finger in my ass. 

I was too much into getting blown I did not care. I had to keep my moans quiet. The way V was sucking me is like he has done this before. Then it happened I had my first wet cum. My heart was pounding. He then kept on sucking for another minute. Next thing I know he takes his mouth off of my wet dick and went to lay onto my bed and he lifted his lags. For some reason In knew what he wanted. I aimed my dick towards his hole and pushed in. My dick went with ease. I start slowly at first and soon I pick up speed. I go faster and faster.

Luckily my bed did not make a loud enough sound for my parents to hear. In fact it was a quite sound and next thing I know I had my second cum. I slowly took my dick out and something in me made me suck his 6' dick. I tried to do a great job like he did me. I never thought sucking a dick would be something I want to do but now I want to suck dick any time I can. I soon fell the vibration on his dick and knew he is having his dry cum. I kept on sucking him and then soon I was on my back with his dick in my ass.

Soon his balls was slamming agents my ass. It felt so good. I wish he could live here forever but I know he has a family and friends back home. I felt the same vibration I did in my mouth and he had his second dry cum. We fell asleep after that with his dick inside me. When I woke up V was gone. He did leave a note. 

Good bye Mark. Our time together I will never forget and I believe you won't eater. I have to get back home. I will miss you and I do hope I will come back. When I do I will know where you are because thats the power of alien sex with a human. You guys call it probing. You where my first human and the last. I do hope when I come back we can do it again. Love V.......... 

I felt sad that I may no longer see V. Will he ever come back I just have to wait and see. 

END

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Please let me know and feel free to see my other works


End file.
